Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and a manufacturing method and a fixture of a flexible circuit board, and in particular to a wearable electronic device and a manufacturing method and a fixture of a flexible circuit board for a wearable electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, electronic devices have been integrated into conventional wearable accessories, and can communicate with other portable electronic devices, such as smartphones, to provide users with more convenient features. The wearable electronic devices are mainly integrated with watches or bracelets, and, recently, they have also been integrated with rings, which are smaller in size.
Although existing wearable electronic devices such as rings have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a solution for improving the wearable electronic devices.